Ostatecznie razem
by AUltimate
Summary: Kiedy patrzysz z innej perspektywy, potrafisz dostrzec więcej. Draco Malfoy o tym wie. Lecz czy te oczywiste znaki są dla innych niewidoczne? Są ślepi, czy jak? Drarry


Od czasu, gdy w dworze Malfoyów pierwszy raz zabrzmiał donośny płacz noworodka, minęło już dokładnie jedenaście lat, a Wiltshire prawie wcale się nie zmieniło. Słońce wzeszło nad tymi samymi, idealnie wypielęgnowanymi przez skrzaty ogrodami i oświetliło mo siężną, kunsztownie zdobiną bramę z kutego żelaza, a potem wśliznęło się do okazałego salonu, który był dokładnie taki sam, jak w ów wieczór, kiedy to Lucjusz po raz pierwszy dumnie trzymał w ramionach swego pierworodnego syna. Ile czasu mi nęło, można się było zorientować tylko po fotografiach stojących na obramowaniu marmurowego kominka. Jedenaście lat temu było tam tylko jedno zdjęcie w misternie zdobionej, grubej ramie, przedstawiające pana domu wraz z żoną, trzymającą w ramionach niewielkie zawiniątko, ale Draco Malfoy już dawno przestał być dzieciakiem i teraz obok głównej fotografii pojawiły się dwie inne, ukazujące wysokiego, szczupłego chłopca o bladej, chudej twarzy oraz zimnych, szarych oczach i platynowych włosach.

Ten sam chłopiec w tym momencie spał, choć nie miało to trwać długo. Jego własny, domowy skrzat, Finnick, już wszedł do sypialni blondyna i, rozsuwając ciężkie, grafitowe zasłony, zawołał swoim piskliwym głosikiem:

– Proszę wstawać, Paniczu Draco… Pańska matka już czeka na Panicza ze śniadaniem.

Draco usłyszał drobne, ciche kroczki, kiedy skrzat wychodził z sypialni chłopca. Przetoczył się na plecy i próbował przypomnieć sobie sen, z którego go wyrwano. To był dobry sen. Był w nim olbrzymi, lecący hipogryf. Draco miał wrażenie, że śniło mu się to nie po raz pierwszy.

Skrzat powrócił pod drzwi.

– Czy Panicz już wstał?

– Prawie – warknął Draco z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem.

Finnick nie odezwał się już więcej.

Chłopiec zwlókł się z dużego, dwuosobowego łóżka i podszedł do fotela z szafirowym, aksamitnym obiciem, na którym, jak zawsze, leżały jego ubrania na dany dzień, złożone w idealny kwadrat.

Ubrał się i wyszedł na ciemny, przestronny korytarz, Czuł na sobie oceniające spojrzenia portretów przodków, ale nie podnosił wzroku, wpatrując się w zdobiony srebrnymi nićmi, szmaragdowy dywan. Miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał, o czymś wyjątkowo znaczącym.

Przed przejściem przez drzwi prowadzące do jadalni przybrał, typową dla Malfoyów, wyprostowaną, pogardliwą postawę. Lucjusz siedział przy stole, w przeciwległej części ogromnego pomieszczenia. Narcyzy jeszcze nie było. Jego matka zazwyczaj nie jadała z nimi posiłków, ale dzisiaj ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że stół został nakryty także dla niej. Jak co dzień przysiadł na najbliższym, mahoniowym krześle. Z szacunkiem skinął głową ojcu. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wyniośle, ale z niewielką dozą tej ojcowskiej miłości, którą tak rzadko okazywał synowi publicznie.

– Czy otrzymałeś już swój list, synu?

Draco przez moment patrzył na Lucjusza zdekoncentrowany, by po chwili zrozumieć, o jakim liście mówi.

– Jeszcze nie, ojcze, jednak jestem przekonany, że jeszcze dziś go dostanę.

Tak właściwie, nie był do końca przekonany, czy to prawda. Zupełnie zapomniał, by dziś rano sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno jego puchacz nie przyniósł już listu z Hogwartu. Był oczywiście pewny, że go otrzyma. W końcu dziś był dzień jego urodzin.

Doskonale naoliwione drzwi nie wydały najcichszego dźwięku, gdy do salonu weszła Narcyza. Draco i jego ojciec wstali, czekając, aż usiądzie. Matka chłopca była naprawdę piękną kobietą, szczupłą, z wysokim czołem i niewielkim, proporcjonalnym nosem. Długie włosy związała w zgrabny kok, ozdobiony czarną spinką z herbem Malfoyów. Chłopak zauważył w jej rękach mały pakunek, owinięty matowym, czarnym papierem prezentowym. Zanim usiadła sztywno uścisnęła syna, wręczając mu prezent i, kiedy Draco odesłał Finnicka, by zaniósł go do jego sypialni, zasiedli do śniadania.

Jedli w pełnej chłodnego napięcia ciszy, którą przerwał przylot należącej do Draco sowy jarzębatej, Hiemsa. Do nóżki przyczepiony miał przyczepiony list. Hiems z gracją wylądował na wyciągniętym ramieniu chłopca. Blondyn z radością odczepił grubą, ciężką kopertę. Sowa odleciała, kiedy Draco zaczął nerwowo kręcić się na krześle. W tym domu nie wolno było czytać przy stole. Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie niezadowolony z, jego zdaniem, niepotrzebnego podekscytowania syna, ale Narcyza popatrzyła na chłopca ze zrozumieniem, położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i powiedziała:

– Możesz już odejść do swojego pokoju.

Jej oschły ton zabrzmiał jak reprymenda, ale Draco uśmiechnął się do niej w zupełnie niemalfoyowskim stylu, a wychodząc z pomieszczenia, po raz kolejny skinął ojcu głową.

Zupełnie nie zważając na swoje zachowanie, radośnie wbiegł do pokoju, prawie skacząc na łóżko. W porę się jednak opamiętał i z udawanym opanowaniem usiadł na fotelu, przy dużym, romboidalnym oknie. Nadal uśmiechał się delikatnie, a oczy błyszczały mu z podekscytowania. Koperta była wykonana z żółtawego pergaminu, zaadresowana wyraźnie, ale ozdobnie szmaragdowozielonym atramentem:

 _Pan D. Malfoy_

 _Pokój nr. 63_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Wiltshire_

Odwróciwszy kopertę, Draco dostrzegł woskową pieczęć z herbem: wąż, łabędź, borsuk i lew wokół dużej litery _H_ , pieczęć Hogwartu. Ostrożnie przełamał wosk, wyciągnął list i przeczytał:

 _ **HOGWART**_

 _ **SZKOŁA MAGII i CZARODZIEJSTWA**_

Dyrektor: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

 _(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag, Najwyższa Szycha, Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów)_

Szanowny Panie Malfoy,

Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pana, że zo stał Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wy posażenia.

Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się l września. Ocze kujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca. Z wyrazami szacunku,

Minerwa McGonagall,

zastępca dyrektora


End file.
